


Running away? No way

by fanfic_originals



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: You’re not getting away from us...
Collections: Yandere





	Running away? No way

**Author's Note:**

> Not based on youtube video :) 
> 
> Enjoy <3

I’ve just managed to escape from the room that they kept me in. I ran out of the building and found myself in the middle of nowhere. There is absolutely no one around and the place is surrounded by trees. I ran through the woods as I hear them call out for me.

I have no other choice but to run. I ran and ran until I possibly couldn’t as I sat behind a tree to stay hidden. I try to catch my breath from all the running. “You should come out now Kitten! We won’t bite you!” I hear their calls for me.

I sat there, not moving as I held my breath. My eyes catch their silhouettes in the dark, following them, afraid that I would be caught. “Hey, who are you hiding from?” A voice from beside me said. I didn’t pay much attention and answered, “I’m hiding from them...”

When I realised what I just said I turned around to only see a familiar face. “Brothers! I found who you’re looking for!” He shouted as he grabbed hold of my wrists. The two of them came over to ruffle their brother’s head, “It looks like our youngest brother is the best at this game.” “Yea, he deserves a reward.”

I thought they were twins but they really are triplets. “You underestimated us. You won’t escape.” Their faces went from smiling to scowling almost immediately as they looked at me.

“So pretty, so hopeful. Too bad you aren’t running away from us this time.” The oldest said as he grabs onto my wrists really hard. “I wonder, how this knife would look if I stabbed you with it.” The middle one said as he licked the knife he seemingly pulled out. “I just want to lock her up.” The youngest, the one who found me had a sickening grin on his face.

They dragged me back to that place and threw me into a room harshly. I hurriedly shuffled back as they came closer to me. My heart is pounding in my chest as the 3 boys stared down at me with tools that they shouldn’t be able to obtain.

“You ran away from us. You need a punishment to teach you a lesson.” the second brother played with the knife in his hands. He looked at me with hungry eyes. “We all wanted you to be ours. We can’t accept that you ran away from us.” Swung his bat then tapped it on my legs. “You only need us. You don’t need anyone else. You’re ours!” The youngest of them screamed as he grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him.

They are all obsessed and crazy people. I have to get away. I don’t want to be here. I will lose my life if I stay any longer. “You know... we love you so much. We understand how much we all love you... we will share you between the 3 of us only. You’re ours. Forever ours.” The oldest of them held my chin in his hands as he stared at me with his ocean blue eyes.

“You will stay with us right?” They asked. “No way, I’ll never stay with you. I will leave this place and never come back.” I answered as I move away. Their eyes went wide, anger written clearly in their features as a bat comes swinging down and hitting my face.

I taste my own blood in my mouth as I rebelliously glared back at them. “You will stay.” They stared me down as the oldest spoke for the 3 of them.

“We love you! That’s enough for you. You don’t need anyone else!” The youngest shook me with desperate eyes. I don’t know what to do at this. “Step away brother, let me handle this.” The second brother lightly persuaded the youngest to move away as he took his place to be in front of me.

The tip of the knife drew patterns on my skin but it is not making the patterns stay. “You do as we say. You do not have any say in this.” He continued with his speech about me belonging to them.

I suddenly feel relieved at this because they were all bark and no bite. I looked away from them in act of rebellion but it seemed like they got very triggered from that. I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg making me scream murder. I tried to even out my breathing that has quickened, with tears running down my face, I looked at my leg. The handle of the knife is sticking out.

With tears running down my face, I pulled out the knife and swing it at them. The second brother seemed to get a cut from my reckless swinging, it was a shallow cut but the two other brothers glared at me as if I had killed him. Next thing I knew, my face was met with a harsh impact. I winced, I dare not make a sound.

"Taking our kindness for granted? Ahhh, how I wish I could just cut you up and display you for all our guests." The oldest looked at me, eyes wide and pupils dilated. This is not a good sign at all. "So beautiful, but too bad. You're simply just too troublesome." He laughed like a maniac after, "I want to see the fear in your eyes, my dear, after all you did hurt my precious little brother."

If I didn't know what fear was before, I sure do now. The eyes I am facing is completely heartless. The oldest swing his bat a couple of times before he let his hands fall to the side. The bat hit the floor with a clank and it scratched against the floor as he walked towards me. He gets closer and the only things I could hear was the scratching and his footsteps. The two other brothers were gone, probably to treat the small cut I made.

"I am not afraid of you." I was being stubborn. "Oh yea, I know very well. All the girls we chose were strong willed like you, thinking they could escape us." He chuckles, it actually sounded sweet, sadly doesn't match his real personality. "They all end up dead with attitudes like yours." He stops right in front of me. I stare up at him. "You are definitely not worth our time." He grabs my neck, cutting off my air supply.

I clawed at his hand that was suffocating me, "You won't live to leave. Stop with your useless struggle. No one will even know you're dead!" He laughed and laughed and laughed. It is almost hurting my ears to hear him laugh. "Good night, Kitten. Let's play again tomorrow." I lost consciousness after that. 


End file.
